Spiderman
by FallenOutTheWindow
Summary: Lincoln sees the team through the eyes of a little girl. TeamFic really but hints of Polivia, Dunlee and Lincoln/Alt-Livia


**A/N: I hope you like it, also, it's my birthday. Be nice, I'm the one giving you presents here...**

**Disclaimer: No. I'm not putting one. If you want to sure me, come find me. If I owned Fringe Captain Lee would never have died and Lincoln would be on screen every week (Why the hell did you lock him away in the RedVerse!)**

* * *

"I don't know, I kind of like you ears."

Whatever Agent Lee had been expecting as he walked out of the store room, that had not been in. Placing the large boxes filled with reports down on a nearby table he walked over to Olivia, hoping to gain an explanation for her statement.

"Yeah, I mean, at least you're not practically in your underwear."

That definitely caught his attention. Turning a corner he found the team huddled around a table and was slightly disappointed at the sight of one, fully dressed, Olivia Dunham. Brushing the dust from his hand he walked over to the group, more confused now than he had been to start with. "Erm, what's going on?"

"Oh, Lincoln, hi. Ella brought us another picture." Olivia called, smiling and standing next to Peter, beckoning him to come over and see.

Lincoln had only met Ella once a few weeks ago when in the middle of a case came back to the lab to find Walter walking Gene around the place with a young girl sat atop of the cow. After a brief moment of panic he learnt that the young girl often stayed with 'Uncle Walter' when no one else was available to take care of her. Although, after spending some time with the young girl with beautiful grey eyes and a smile to rival her aunts he began to wonder who was really looking after who, especially when she made _him _lunch.

Needless to say the younger Dunham had captured his heart almost instantly. Peering over the shoulder of one Astrid Farnsworth he had to hold back a chuckle for there, lying on the autopsy table, was a brightly coloured picture of what looked like five super heroes. The cogs and gears in his mind began whirring and Peter struggled to reign in his smirk at seeing the obvious look of concentration across Lincolns face. Giving Peter a sly elbow to the ribs, Olivia turned to the newer agent to explain, "Every so often Ella draws a picture and sends it to the lab. They're usually pretty normal but thanks to Peter here telling her we 'save the world' she's convinced we're some kind of superhero team."

"I said sorry," Peter mumbled, not looking sorry in the slightest. If he were to be honest he found seeing his girlfriend's modesty cute. Ella worshiped the ground her aunt walked on and while she may not know the full extent of Olivia's 'super powers' the very idea that she was the closest thing to a real life hero was almost too much for the young girl.

Looking at the picture it was possible to work out which image represented each person. Olivia was in the middle, standing tall dressed as Wonder Woman. Lincoln couldn't help but smile at how much this suited her, bold, strong, always fighting for something better. Protector of the innocent, created by the goddess' themselves for 'the greater good'... Yes, Olivia Dunham was Wonder Woman, a modern, real life Princess Diana, there was no doubt about it in his mind.

To Olivias right stood Peter, or at least he thought it was meant to be Peter. The cape was slightly off-putting. Stood there on the page was the 'Man Of Steel'. Lincoln had to admit he could see why Ella had chosen this character for Peter. Like Clark Kent and Superman, there were two sides to Peter, the forceful and potentially dangerous man he had seen out in the field on the rare occasion, the kind of man you would not want to cross, and the kind and caring side, the side that got to wake up next to Olivia every morning. The side that cared for his father, despite their differences. Peter put the welfare and safety of others above his own, if it came down to a choice between saving himself or the world he'd sacrifice himself, every time. The bridge between the two Universes was proof of this. Peter was selfless, calm courageous, everything that made Superman special.

To the far right, next to Peter sat what he assumed was Walter. Wheelchair, lab coat, 'X' on his chest... It would appear Walter had been cast as Professor X. Ella was a bright girl, even she could look past Walter's obvious flaws for a lack of a better word, the very reason why so many left him alone, and see the man behind the mask. A genius, a visionary, a dreamer. Professor Xavier had a dream to unite two worlds, to push the boundaries of science and to protect those he cares for by providing them with the knowledge to better themselves. Charles Xavier was crucial to the X-Men in everything, his mind was what brought them together and held them together. He cared deeply for his students and fought tooth and nail to protect them without hiding the world away from them. Ella was a very bright girl, Lincoln couldn't think of anyone more suited to Walter.

To the far left stood what Lincoln presumed was Astrid although the costume choice confused him. There starring back at him from the page was Catwoman, the anti-hero of the Justice League of America. This confused him but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Catwoman was strong, smart, independent, feisty and for the most part unknown, she hid much of her life and this made him realise just how little he knew about the agent he worked with. Focusing on the positives, Lincoln could see that the traits that made Catwoman a good person were some of Astrid's finer points too, her ability to put the needs of others above her own, her determination, her strength.

Finally, to Olivia's immediate left stood Spiderman.

"She said that one was you," Olivia whispered into his ear, he'd hardly notice her get so close. It touched him to know that the young girl thought of him, even though they barely knew each other.

Spiderman. The first kid to stand up, while everyone else was a sidekick he was out there teaching himself to be a hero. Hell, why not go right back to the beginning, he stumbled upon his powers by accident. He struggled through High School, lost most of his family along the way... It was scary how accurate Ella had read him.

He'd been alone for most of his teenage years, focusing on studying, being the best he could be. In his final year his mother died and he spent more time working with his dad trying to save them family business and keep a roof over their heads. It was a hard time for all of them but if he hadn't stepped up then who knows where they'd be now.

"With great power comes great responsibility."

He didn't know he'd said it out loud until he saw Astrid and Peter smiling and shaking their head at him, Olivia's brow was furrowed, obviously not understanding the reference and Walter was off cooking eggs using a Bunsen Burner. It was normal, or rather as normal as it got around here. Olivia took the picture from the desk and pinned it up against the wall of a small alcove, easy to over look if you don't know it's there. Peering inside he saw more of the hand drawn images. Some of the whole team, some of landscapes or other worlds, everything a child could imagine was on these sheets. This little girl had included him in the tight knit family of the prime Fringe team and that meant a lot to Lincoln. The man who had spent his whole life running away had a place to call home, a family.

Turning around he caught the faces of the rest of the team, smiling at him. They'd all been through this before and knew the lines he'd be thinking along. _Family. Home. Friendship. _

"Well, I should really get these to the bridge. I'll be back later," He called over his shoulder making a quick retreat, not wanting the team to see him getting emotional over a child drawing. Closing the door he could hear calls of 'good bye' and 'good luck' coming from the room.

Shifting the boxes in his arms slightly he walked to his car smiling. Maybe his very own Mary-Jane would be waiting for him at the bridge. After all, Spiderman got the girl in the end and he had a preference for red heads too...

* * *

**A/N2: So there you go. This was my first Fringe FF but I'm hoping to write more. If anyone has any ideas let me know! Also, please review. Please?**


End file.
